


Blueing

by Estirose



Series: Alyssa [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Either Sam needs to have better handwriting, or Alyssa is just having an off day.





	Blueing

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing with a female different farmer (Anthem to be precise), but it fit Alyssa's character better. Plot bunny due to me misreading Sam's request and giving him a dandelion instead of his requested daffodil. (He dislikes both!)

"Hm... this is interesting," Sam said neutrally, but Alyssa could tell that he hadn't been very pleased with the dandelion that she'd given him from his request. It was definitely not the reaction she was expecting at all. "Um, are you okay?"

Alyssa dug the piece of paper out of her bag. "Um... you wanted... oops! Daffodil! Sorry about that! I think I have one in my bag." She searched through it. Tons of tools, some stone, an artifact she had to turn in, some fish... no daffodil. "Maybe not. Let me go get one for you, I know where to find one!" There had to be a ton in one of her chests, she was sure.

"Hey, we all have our off days! It's okay, just when you get a chance." Sam gave her a grin but she could tell he was trying not to laugh. "I guess my handwriting could use some work."

"That, or I should see Harvey about getting some glasses. Thanks, Sam. You going to be at the saloon tonight?" Alyssa asked.

"As always - I'll look for you there." He grinned wider. "See you there!"

"Ditto!" Alyssa gave him a wave and hurried off. She'd definitely have his request ready by the time the bar opened.


End file.
